


Legendary Gravity

by SpacePanda9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePanda9/pseuds/SpacePanda9
Summary: It is reported that all nations had their meeting because of that fallen ship.The mothership fell in the southeast of Kansas, about 123 kilometers. It touched land about 546 hours ago....                        “¡Hagan que vuelva! ¡Hagan que vuelva mi papá!”.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legendary Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165521) by [SpacePanda9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePanda9/pseuds/SpacePanda9). 



 

History  in  the United Nation was made that day  in 1965.

It is reported that all nations had their meeting because of that fallen ship.   

The mothership fell in the southeast of Kansas, about 123 kilometers. It touched land about 546 hours ago.   

That fly was made to examine a distant planet of our galaxy with a continuous energy of vitality.   

The presidents had a meeting in the NASA headquarters a few hours ago, dialoguing what this event was provoking in the world.   

It’s reported an interruption in the middle of the talk between the fathers of our nation. The son of the copilot Marcus Díaz, who traveled in the ship Apolo42GT, yelled to the presidents, laying the blame on them for his father’s failed mission.  

It is known that in that crashed ship in the year of 1965 the copilots Marcus Díaz, Allen Wars, August Jorhnsen, Ken Ran and the younger one of  twelve years old, weren’t found in that ship crashed in Kansas.  

The passengers of Flight 7 disappeared even before entering the atmosphere.    

Dialogues of the kid:   

“They took my father! They took him!”  

Who?  

“They took him!”  

“Bring back my dad! Now!”  

Kid making history as he entered the headquarters, reclaiming his father’s life.   

Lance Díaz.  

 

“¡Hagan que vuelva! ¡Hagan que vuelva mi papá!”  


	2. The Chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song in this chapter](https://youtu.be/WJAtJU5i47o)

The year of 1975. 

Lance listened to a song while he remembered several scenes of his father by his side enjoying moments together, he couldn’t help but smile as each memory he had. 

_Vuela, Vuela…_  

He looked at the floor with concentration, his foot moved at the rhythm of the music and falling on his thoughts of beautiful memories until the elevator stopped. 

Smiling, he walked down the hall of the YU831 room, his head swinging from one side to the other, entering the dressing room G-GK. There were young people and adults putting on their respective suits. Lance headed to his closet, he took off his earphone, placing his ear on the door and his hand on a key like the one of a safe box. Right, right, left, right. The door opened.  

There was a white suit with blue lines on the sides, the NASA logo on the chest, right there on the heart. He took off his clothes, letting his brown jacket and blue jeans fall.  

He put on his suit on top of him, zipping it from behind. He buttoned the sleeve of his right hand, the suit fitting his body. He left his clothes in the locker, but just as he was about to leave it there, he found a nostalgic photograph of a kid with brown skin, next to a guy that looked like him. He smiled fondly at seeing that photograph taken in 1963. He closed the locker’s door and gathered his things, finally heading out. 

He walked all the way across the right hallway, humming the song just as it reached its ending. He arrived at the door on the end of the corridor and tapped the buttons slowly. The door opened. 

Lance Díaz.   
Eighteen years old.   
Height: 1.85 cm   
Weight: 58 kg   
Pilot candidate. 

“Knowledge?” 

“Space Science and Technology.” 

“What’s ISS?” 

“International Space Station.” 

“Tell me something about Ptolomeo.” 

“The Ptolemaic system was the theory about the Earth being the center of the universe. Our star, the sun. the planets fixed and are found like crystal spheres.” 

“Good. Go to the room 3YR, training.” 

“Thanks.” 

He went to the next room, watching his surroundings. A lot of people started to gather in the direction in which Lance was heading. There were many people registered to get the chance to be the pilot of a spacecraft. Lance was attentive at all costs, there was too much competition on his course, but the emotion of being standing there didn’t lower his mood. It was hard to be selected, but that didn’t take away the emotion of wanting to keep going. He would have to face everything if he wanted to be what he had always dreamed.  

The father’s dream passes from father to son.  

“Hey, Lance!” 

“Oh, hello, Hunk!” 

“Good news! You made it to the next level.” 

“Yeah, this surprises me, vaya mole. A lot of people has made it, and I studied so hard for that test.” 

“Pidge had the best grade.” 

“Pidge’s a brainiac. Speaking of that munchkin. Where is he?” 

“He has to be over there, taking photographs or samples of each piece, you know…it’s our friend Pidge,” he said, taking a bite of his sub. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He smiled. “No…” 

“No? What, Lance?” 

“No... Madre de la sal—” 

“Lance?” 

Lance’s expression made Hunk realized who was in the front: a boy with black hair with crossed arms. 

“Ouch. It’s Keith.” 

“It can’t be. This has to be a damn joke. Really, him? Really?!” He shook his arms in the air. 

“Him?! What the hell does he have to make others like him?!” 

“I guess it’s his progress. Both are in the same place.” 

“That’s the problem, Hunk!” 

“Friend, I already saw that coming. Keith has always been better than you.” 

Lance’s glare made him drop his sandwich. 

“No…” 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.” He got closer to Keith, shaking his head a thousand times, denying the fact that he made it too. But when Lance shouted his name and Keith turned to him, the colonel called everyone. 

“Everyone, come over!” 

Lance returned with Hunk, the guy had managed to find a bigger sub. Lance threw glares at Keith, anger boiling so hard that the same dark-haired guy could feel it. When Keith caught his gaze, he returned in the exact same gesture. If it weren't for all the people separating them, they would've come to blows. It had happened so many times that anything could've happened. 

“Listen up newbies.” Everyone looked at the colonel. ”We've done the training of almost all your lives, we’ve studied with absolute detail. Now, one of my best students will let you know the news that will change your lives. Come to the front, newbie.”  

A guy with brown hair, pretty small, went to the front with papers in hand.  

“It’s Pidge,” Hunk said.  

“Ah… What? Oh yeah… There he was,” Lance said.  

The boy fixed his glasses and prepared to give the message. 

“Good afternoon, and good fellow students, this is a big step for the man and all humanity. All the copilots have had years of study for this glorious moment. I, as your head g” –he coughs– ”Head boy, Pidge, will do the great honor of informing you our great gift. 

Lance watched attentively. 

“There will be a second expedition.” 

Lance stayed silent. 

”The ISS has confirmed it and my superiors have accepted. Our career as pilots is blessed with this new. We’ll have the opportunity to travel to our galaxy. 

Every word that Pidge said was like a drug to Lance’s face, the tears wanted to come out with each sniff he made. At his side, Keith had the same expression but without tears. 

“Dad...” said Lance. 

“Fly…” said Keith. 

“I thank you for your attention. Now, I will give you the names of the nominees for this mission.” Lance woke up from his thoughts with that sentence. 

“We have the first and second place. I, as first of the class and scientist, made it to first place. I present you the first and second place as copilot for this mission. 

“Second place, Lance Díaz.” 

Lance’s look was left astonished. 

”He’d showed being capable of overcoming everything on his way, he'd never given up. It's his right and opportunity. 

“I...copilot...Second place…” He smiled, excited with his shaken body. He clutched his hand to hold the tears that were already rolling down his cheeks. 

”First place: Keith Satoshi Suzuki.” 

Lance’s tears were gone. 

“WHAT?” It was heard in all the room. 

Keith clutched his hands at the news with a smile, his eyes shining to the top. 

“There are only five places for the copilots. Experiments and tests will be made to see who will be the chosen one to explore another planet in our solar system. Go to the room 67OP to begin. Thanks for your attention.” 

Lance clutched his hands. 

”I can't lose.” 

Keith glared at him. The rivalry started here. Who of the two would prove to be the best? 


	3. Rivalry

Keith opened his eyes watching up with a gesture. He got out of bed, rubbing his face. He hadn’t slept all night but he didn’t feel tired at all, rather he felt excited. He saw how his hand trembled out of control, he tried to be serious but he couldn’t erase his smile. He got up to put on his suit, buttoning it, fitting his body. He looked at the photograph at the side, a wooden house in a patio in the middle of a cornfield. He caressed the photo, gradually walking away. He stayed still in the door, took a deep breath and came out. 

 

Lance came out with Hunk behind him. This was his moment, just this time, he had to show his strength and fulfill his dream, one way or another. 

 

“Is that it?” 

“Yes, Captain. It’s the A1689-zD1, discovered in 1954” answered the guy with glasses that Lance was looking for. 

“The galaxy we had waited too long to observe.” 

“We had all the necessary technology to go there. There’s vital energy in that atmosphere. It’s possible that we’re going to find life.  

“How sure are you, Pidge?” 

“I’m completely sure.” 

“I understand. I’m glad to have such a young scientist as my support.” 

“I’m glad too, sir.” 

“Thank God you weren’t born a girl.” 

He went out of the room with a smile. When the door closed, he took off his glasses watching his reflection. He let out a long sigh and put them on again. 

 

“Soldiers!” 

“Yes, sir!” said Lance, Keith, Hunk and others. 

“We’ll start with the next test.” He gave him the right to speak.  

“The Bullet.” He pointed to the closer machine. “The person has to go inside that machine and endure as best as they can the impact of the moving bullet so it would be possible for you to resist the moment when the rocket launches. 

“Oh no,” expressed Hunk. 

“Perfect,” said Lance, excited  

“First group, come on.” 

So many groups were inside and Lance was dying of desperation to enter that machine. It could be his successful achievement. Keith, on the other hand, was completely calm and serene, something that bothered Lance—a lot, but he didn’t know that inside, Keith was dying from excitement. 

Hunk was shaking. 

“Hunk Ford.” 

“Oh god.” 

Hunk went to the seat, preparing for the next takeoff. He was so scared since none of his classmates had lasted a minute. The limit was 5 minutes at least. 

“Start.” 

The countdown started, but in the middle of it, Hunk screamed. The bullet moved and the impact the bullet made on both sides at eighteen seconds made him vomit on his seat. Everyone, except Lance, made a disgusted face at seeing that scene on TV. The curious thing was that thanks to that, he managed to last a minute. Lance went for him to help him get down.  

“Well done, Hunk.” 

“Thank you much, Lance, but now my stomach is all jumbled. I'll see you in the infirmary.”   

“That’s okay, friend” 

Hunk was the only one left as one of the options. Pidge called the next one. 

“Lance Diaz.” 

Lance clutched his hands at hearing his name and went to the front of the machine, entering by the gate. 

He placed his hands on the handle, breathing deeply while Pidge started the counting.  

5   

4   

3   

2   

1   

“Start.” 

The machine was moving, but it was as if Lance wasn’t feeling the gravity of the strong moves that the impacts gave. He remembered the day he entered with his father to this machine, the machine hadn’t moved that day, but little Lance imagined all on his father’s legs, who had smiled, proud of him. His father caressed his cheek and Lance smiled. 

That memory… was saving him. 

 

“He’s resisting. There’s been four minutes, colonel.” 

“With one was enough, but he really is doing it.” 

Keith watched the TV, attentive. 

 

Lance didn’t stop thinking that in this same place, right where he was, his father had been there. He shouted of emotion. He could see the universe and he could see him. Until he made the mistake of letting the handles go and he fell. 

 

“He lasted seven minutes, sir.” 

“You’ve trained your friend very well, Pidge. Fairly good. 

“Thanks, colonel.” 

 

Two classmates opened the door to hold Lance, who was pretty dizzy but had a smile illuminating his face. Lance made them let go kindly, showing them he was fine. He gave a step, almost falling, but someone grabbed him with a really nice reflex. Lance was left in shock at such speed and he looked up, smiling friendly until… his smile fell. He was in Keith’s arms.  

“Keith!” He stepped back, almost falling, but Keith gripped his arm. 

“You’re about to fall, Lance.” 

 

“Next to go is Keith.” 

Keith released Lance cautiously, who was already held on the wall. Going to the machine, he breathed deeply. Before entering he took courage, opened the gate and entered. 

He sat on the chair, holding the handles with total seriousness.  

  

Lance looked at him from the TV waiting to see how he made it. He was surprised to see Keith with his eyes closed, waiting for the counting.  

3   

2   

1   

“Start.” 

When the machine moved, Keith had his eyes closed. Several minutes passed, leaving Lance quite perplexed. Keith wasn’t opening his eyes, he had them completely closed. After the fourth minute— which surprised Pidge—Keith opened his eyes. 

The universe was in his eyes. He was imagining it, but it was real. All the galaxies going through his eyes, stars, systems, asteroids. He could see it all clearly. 

“Seven minutes. Impossible!” 

Lance couldn’t stop looking at him. 

“Eight now, colonel.” 

Keith raised a hand and Lance gasped terrified. Keith was stretching his hand, trying to reach him. Lance seemed to understand. He was touching the universe inside of his mind. Keith’s smile was showing, till the memory of his home crossed his mind and he fell to the floor.  

“Nine minutes. A record, sir.” 

“I see…” 

Keith came out, really light-headed but with enough strength to hold himself. He stepped down with excellent balance. Lance looked at him attentively and Keith only looked at him once and went straight to the exit.  

“Wow, a harsh competition for Lance Diaz.” 

Lance turned, scared at the voice of the colonel and then looked at Keith leaving. He clutched his hands with a look of determination. 

“Next time, I won’t lose against you, Keith.” 

 

 

As Keith was leaving the room, he fell straight to the wall, holding himself as best as he could. He endured the dizziness until he reached the exit. 


	4. Take me on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/djV11Xbc914
> 
> this song inspired me 
> 
> "take me on" a-ha

“Submarine. All of the pilots have to go to the seabed with their diving suits and resist the pressure down there, the ones who feel like they can’t resist, will just have to pull the cord to their right side and we’ll put you out immediately. Any sign of nasal bleeding or breathing troubles, without hesitation, please pull the rope.”

Everyone put on their diving suits. Lance looked at Keith seriously as the latter was putting on his clothes. Then, Keith returned the same cold stare. Lance got mad at such gesture.

“Lance, could you help me out with my helmet please?” Hunk said.

“1...2...3…”

They all sank into the deep.

Keith and Lance watched each other with coldness as they went down. Hunk smiled, looking besotted and really happy.

Many of their classmates started to suffocate at a certain depth, so they pulled at the cord to be taken out. Little by little, their classmates left. Hunk wasn’t feeling anything yet; Lance started to feel sick but tightened his grip to hold on. He could do it, he was good in the water.

He glanced at Keith, who was closing one eye, trying to resist the intensity of the depth. Lance grinned, mockingly. He knew Keith wasn’t good with sea-related stuff - though, he had no idea how he knew that. The breathing of both was starting to reach the limit, Keith couldn’t hold on anymore, the headache was getting stronger. Keith gave one last breath before pulling at the cord. It was enough for Lance that Keith gave up first so he pulled the rope to get out of there.

The first one to surface was Lance, taking off his mask, his hands on the floor and trying to breathe. Keith came out after him, taking a seat on a bench, he took off his mask and breathed heavily.

“Oh,” he was panting, “So you have weaknesses.”

“Shut...your mouth.”

“Colonel, does this mean I won?”

“I’m sorry, Lance, but none of you won.”

Keith and Lance were confused.

Pidge and the colonel pointed at the only cord left in the water. Deep down still was…

“Hey, I feel really lonely here, can I go out now?” Hunk said, who had swum to the surface with ease.

Lance let out a long sigh as he came out of the bathtub, fixing his wet hair with a towel around his neck.

“At least the winner was Hunk, I don’t care. My friend deserves it. I’m so proud of him. It shows that he learned from the best.” He pointed at himself with a little smug smile. “Now, with whom I will share the bed, tonight? I had to move somewhere else so Pidge wouldn’t have to sleep in another room.”

He observed a paper that read 212T, the only available room to spend the night and rest.

“Let’s see who I’ll meet today. Surely a new friend,” he said, watching the door at a few meters of distance as he approached it. He knocked the door, pretty happy.

“Hi, friend. Can you new roommate come in?”

There was no sound.

“It’s okay friend, I don’t care about your race or if you’re shy. Let’s share the room and talk about stuff.”

“Come in.”

“Thanks, man. You’ll see how much fun we are going to have. You and… Me”

Maybe Lance had paralyzed like a statue, but Keith had gone paler than he already was.

“It’s not possible!” said Lance.

“What are you doing here?” said Keith.

Lance threw himself on the bed.

“Whatever. I guess being a good person doesn’t always give you blessings, dammit.”

He turned around, watching Keith sitting on the floor ordering things in a box.

“Hey…do you want help with that?”

“No.”

“Mmmm. What do you have in there?”

“Do you care?” he declared.

Lance turned his back.

“Stupid Keith,” he mumbled.

He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. It seemed that Keith wouldn’t sleep tonight either.

Tomorrow would be their last training session, and it would decide the future of these pilots.

“Hey, Pidge, do you want a bite of my cookie?”

“Put it on my side, please.”

“I’m glad you stayed with me.” He watched Pidge, really interested on his computer. “It’s something wrong? You’ve been sitting there a long time.”

“Nothing to fear, Hunk. I think so…” He observed his computer again. It showed the galaxy and the constellations.

“All right. I’ll go to sleep, Pidge.”

“Sure, Hunk. Rest well.”

“Yeah.” He lay down on the bed, putting on his sleep mask. In little time, he started to snore.

Pidge’s stare at the computer was serious. He had talked with the colonel about what this expedition could provoke. Four hours ago there had been thermal energy crossing the asteroid belt. A round thing

appeared instantly. It was true that Pidge had been hours sitting in that position so he decided to calm and take Hunk’s cookie, lying on his bed.

“Hey, dad. Are you going to space?”

“Of course, Lance. I’ll see the stars and they will remind me of you…”

“Lance,” said Keith.

Lance woke up fast, noticing Keith near him.

“K-Keith.”

“It’s seven o’clock. Time to wake up. We have our last training today.” He stood up, buttoning his suit.

“Oh, the simulator.”

“I’ll go. See you later.” He left.

“Simulator... like the centrifuges...oh, the simulator!” He quickly stood off the bed.

“Well, young men. Today will be your last day of training.” He fixed his glasses. “We already have the points registered, but since this one is the last, it will count fifty points.”

Everyone got surprised.

“Yes, anyone can win. It depends on the accumulated points you have. Who manages to hold for the longest time will be one of the five pilots participating in the expedition mission.”

“There are four sensors, two on the B8. Group B to the 890, Group C to the 736 and Group D to the 78a.”

“Ah...I’m going to throw up,” Hunk said.

“Those with the best position: Keith, and Lance.” Both got surprised. “You’ll be left alone in the B8 sensor. You’re in Group A.”

“Yes,” they answered.

Everyone walked to their respective machines. Pidge gave the papers to his colonel.

“Hold this for me, sir.” He gave him the glasses.

“Because of your grades, you were one of the pilots since the beginning. Are you sure you want to do this? It’s not necessary.”

“It is necessary, sir.” He glanced at him and the colonel couldn’t keep up with his stern position.

“All right, go on.”

Pidge got into one of the machines, besides the other passengers. Hunk was already in the 78a, his legs trembling like chicken. Lance and Keith glared at each other before entering for a few minutes, then firmly closed the machine.

The colonel started the countdown. 3...2...1… Turn it on.

The machine was moving slowly at first, then the speed increased, more and more as it kept spinning. Lance didn’t stop watching Keith, and Keith didn’t stop watching Lance. The speed was incredibly faster. They were both in the same position.

Hunk was getting dizzy, his skin turning green. A lot of people backed as far as they could from him. Everyone in the 890 fell to the floor, same as the people of the 78a.

Hours passed with fewer pilots and more opportunity of winning for the young men. The perfect duo wasn’t letting their guard down. They were completely tired and at the same time concentrated, even if several hours had passed, even without eating. Lance felt like he was going to lose balance, Keith felt heavy and he held on the wall as strong as he could. The things were getting complicated for both boys, none of them wanted to lose, none of them could fall, that wasn’t how things were supposed to be. Lance noticed Keith’s lidded eyes. He was at his limit, like him. Then, something happened. Lance smiled and started to hum. Keith turned with curiosity.

He kept humming until Keith recognized a song he knew perfectly.

“We are taking away,” Keith whispered.

“Yeah, Keith! Sing along.” Lance kept humming.

“I don’t know what,” Keith whispered. Lance smiled and stopped humming to sing with Keith.

“Take me on.”

“Take me on,” Lance sang with rhythm.

“Take -” Keith let out a laugh “- me on.”

“Colonel.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Keith and Lance.”

“I’ll be gone,” both sang, moving with the beat.

“They are - singing...take...me...on?” said the colonel, incredulous.

“In one day or twoooooo.” Lance made a high-pitched sound and Keith couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Both kept singing, forgetting about their fatigue, smiles on their faces. The colonel was surprised that all the other passengers were falling. The two boys didn’t realize they were already winning. Keith and Lance continued humming and singing. The colonel realized that they, even though they were always in a rivalry, were working as a team?

Their humming kept going. Everyone had already fallen. Lance and Keith had already won, even if they didn’t know that.

Lance lost his balance as he tried to dance and fell rolling to the floor, making Keith jump of surprise, and he fell too.

“Turn it off. I know who would be the chosen ones for this mission.”

The staff helped Lance and Keith to get off the floor. Both had a smile on their face and they were taken to the colonel.

“You did well, boys. Pretty well.”

“We won?”

“We don’t know yet, Lance. But you two weren’t the only ones who passed.”

Lance and Keith saw as Pidge got down of the machine, dizzy. He was the only one who hadn’t fall to the floor. All the passenger who had been with Hunk, had gone out running, leaving Hunk as the last one to fall.

“Wait...I have to throw up a little.”

“Nice, Hunk!” Lance yelled.

Pidge got to the front and raised his head to talk to the microphone.

“Today, I’ll announce the future pilots.”

The pressure could be feel. Some were crying, not knowing where they would end up. Others were excited to be the future pilots and our protagonists were longing for this glorious moment.

Lance couldn’t stop thinking about his dad. About how he had a day like this in his life.

“The pilots for the ship will be Lance Díaz.” Lance shivered. “He’s chosen to the exploration mission A1689-zD1.”

The tears on Lance’s face were as big as his smile. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Hunk watched him with kindness and pride. He knew how hard his friend had worked for this.

“Keith Satoshi Suzuki.”

Keith couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t express any emotions at the moment. It was all a mix of confusion and happiness. His body was numb. A guy with long brown hair put a hand on his shoulders, smiling at him.

“Hunk Ford.”

“Hunk! You’re in, Hunk!” They slammed their bellies together as they jumped and hugged.

“I’m in!”

“Well done, dude.”

“I, Pidge Köhler Strauss and Dany Philipin, will be the chosen ones for this mission.”

“Nice! Pidge will go too,” Lance exclaimed. Pidge smiled.

“Tomorrow, all the pilots will have to be bathed before boarding with their baggage done. You have to be awake before eight.”

Tomorrow will be a new day...


	5. We are different

“It’s not possible,” said the maternal voice.   
“Yes, mom. I made it. I’ll be the pilot of the StarUH9-”   
“My son made it...oh god…” She started crying.   
“Mom, don’t cry, you’ll make me cry.”   
“My little Lancelot.”   
“Mom…”   
“Little brother!” said the voice of a boy.   
“I made it, your brother will go to space.”   
All the little siblings yelled excitedly while their mother sobbed,   
feeling nostalgic.   
“Don’t cry, mom, please.”   
“I’m proud of you sweetheart, you achieved your dream. Your dad would be   
so proud of his boy.”   
“Thanks, mom, I love you.”   
“Hey, little brother!” said a more grown-up voice.   
“Hi, Carlos.”   
Keith wanted to enter the room but he noticed the voices, and he   
glimpsed through the door as Lance talked to his family.   
“Do you wants us to sing you a mariachi o vallenato?”   
“No, no, no - hey, no-!”   
“What…?”   
“I said no!”   
Keith laughed at Lance’s expression as he wanted to prevent his brother   
from singing mariachi. He couldn’t understand the language they were talking,   
but he knew that if Lance sang as horrible like in the simulator, they would be   
worse than him.   
“Okay, stop. My roommate is going to come back from the shower and I   
have to go to sleep.”   
“It’s okay, sweetheart.”   
“We love you,” the little ones said.   
“I love you too, a lot. Take care and I promise to talk”- he points   
upwards - “there.” 

“Yes, we’ll see our brother in space!”   
“Bye…”   
“Bye, son.”   
Lance’s feeling of not wanting to disconnect the screen was a pretty   
weird feeling that his chest had, but it was soon pushed aside with the   
excitement of seeing the universe right in front of his eyes.   
“Were they - your family?”   
“Oh.” Lance startled. “Hell, how long have you been there!”   
“A while.”   
“Yes… they were my family.”   
“I see.” He sat on his bed, fixing his pillow.   
“Hey...” Keith raised his head. “You did well.”   
“Yeah, you are good, a future mariachi or maybe merecumbé.”   
“Heck, you heard that!”   
“Yes.” He laughs.   
“I can’t believe this.”   
They stayed for a while just lying on the bed. Lance had his eyes opened,   
with a smile on his lips. He couldn’t sleep, but he didn’t need to, not in this   
moment of glory where his dream were going to come true the next morning.   
“Hey, Keith, are you asleep?”   
“No.”   
“I knew it. We had something in common.”   
Keith turns on his back to watch him, then glances to the ceiling with   
serenity like Lance, both quiet. Keith was imagining the universe just like   
Lance was doing the same. He imagined them together...above.   
“You can touch it, right?”   
Keith observed him.   
“You can feel what I feel… The universe right in front of your eyes, the   
feeling of touching the stars and turning them into dust with your hands.” He   
stretched a hand, making a motion with it. Keith watched every detail of it as   
he talked.   
“I judged wrong, Keith...because, you know… You and I, we feel it more   
than ever, don’t we?”   
“Yes… I guess so…”   
“Tell me, Keith. Why are you here?”   
Keith was left startled by the question. He stayed quiet for a while,   
which was something that made Lance smile.   
“Come on, if you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”   
And then, it was as if Keith was remembering something...something   
pretty painful. He clutched his hands tightly.   
“I have nothing to say.”   
“Eh?” Lance watched Keith, he saw his face full of serenity again.   
“What do you mean with ‘I have nothing to say’?”   
“Lance, go to sleep.”   
“Hey.” He sat on his bed. “We all have a dream in this place, and you’re   
going to tell that you only came because of greediness?”   
“It’s nothing special. I just got in and I’ll be a pilot.”   
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Lance stood up. “You’re acting like a   
robot!”   
Keith stood up from his bed.   
“It’s none of your business! You know nothing about me or my past! So I   
suggest you to only mind your own stuff.”   
“Shut your mouth!”   
“Shut yours! You talk to me as if we were friends.” He shakes   
his hand with annoyance.   
“You know, Keith. I judged you wrong. I thought you were like me, but   
you and I are very different. I came here for something way more   
significant…and you only came to have fun.”   
Lance took his things from the room and left, leaving Keith alone,   
sitting on his bed, and then he only lay on it without saying a word. 

Pidge was observing her computer, waiting for a sign. She had been   
waiting seven hours for a sign or energy to appear in her computer. There had   
been a sign of vitality, and she hadn’t been present. She typed more   
coordinates, anything to finally catch something, until…   
Heat energy 1003P.   
“What the hell…” Pidge said.   
Pidge was so shocked that she couldn’t see it all. She rewound the   
footage, and with shaking hands, she zoomed in until she could see it, and she   
couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t a star… it was something else, a shiny thing   
with a weird structure. It wasn’t a rock, it wasn’t a star. What was it? What   
was that?   
“Hey, Pidge.”   
The computer was about to fall, but Pidge grabbed it before it happened.   
Lance had scared her as he had come closer. He’d caught her off guard.   
“What’s wrong?” she whispered. Hunk was already asleep. “You were   
supposed to be asleep.”   
“Well, it’s just - Hey, shouldn't you be asleep too? What are you doing?”   
“Nothing. I was just researching for tomorrow.”   
“I see…”   
“What’s wrong? You have a disgusted face.”   
“Can I stay here to sleep? It’s just...I don’t really like Keith.”   
“You are going to be partners.”   
“I know, but…”   
“Okay. You can stay with us.”   
“Good. I’ll sleep on the floor.”   
“Okay.”   
While Lance got settled, Pidge looked one last time at her computer.   
There was nothing... 

All the pilots were dressed, ready for their mission. Lance opened his   
locker to take everything he would need. He stared at a photography before   
taking it too and tucking it into his space suit.   
Keith was in the same position, he looked at an old piece of wood,   
running his fingers carefully through the material. He covered it and tucked it   
into his pocket.   
Pidge turned to see the room one last time. In the distance, there was a   
photo of a boy who looked like her. She clutched her hands, closed her eyes   
tightly, and left...   
Lance heard music, watching the ship in front of him while all the   
pilots gathered themselves at his side. At the corner of his eye, Keith was   
looking at the front with sternness. Lance looked away, clutching his hands. 

Everyone got to the door, and behind it, they all knew there was the entrance of the ship. They held their hands with one another, taking a deep breath.   
They entered.


End file.
